


It's Just You and Me Against The World

by MidnightBeforetheSunrise



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Brainwashing, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeforetheSunrise/pseuds/MidnightBeforetheSunrise
Summary: AU In a brainwashed world where “happy” is different from happy and lust is equivalent to love, books threatening stability and suggesting ‘dangerous’ emotions are hidden. Readers are ostracized and writers are mocked. So Mark hid his love for books like an unwanted disease until he meets someone who wants him to pursue his dreams. Alternate Title: Starbucks and Shakespeare Slightly inspired by Huxley’s “Brave New World”





	1. Starbucks and Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O brave new world, that has such people in't!"  
> -William Shakespeare, "The Tempest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction on ao3 and of septiplier! I hope it's not too bad ;u; I did write this chapter a while ago late at night so... I hope I didn't make too many mistakes?  
> Enjoy!  
> 

It wasn’t that Mark didn’t feel “happy”.

  
He did.

  
Decent marks and decent grades somehow landed him in a better than expected university, so he couldn’t complain. He had friends, Bob and Wade to name a few, and they were the best. And he didn’t hate engineering either. Just like how he didn’t hate going to get coffee every morning, walking down the same sidewalks every day and walking to the same clubs every Friday…

  
“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow…” he muttered as he took his coffee order on the absolutely brightening Monday morning.  
“Creeps in this petty pace from day to day” was the response he heard.

  
He jerked upwards looking at the stunning and such beautiful blue eyes….

  
“Macbeth, right?” said the cheerful voice of the barista.

  
Macbeth and cheerful wasn’t something Mark would regularly put in a sentence, but neither was Starbucks and Shakespeare.

  
“Not often to see many people speaking Shakespeare around here.”

 

  
-

 

  
Mark had hated reading.

  
Books were too long and his attention span wasn’t long. The only thing that could drain his full attention was video games.  
And it just wasn’t cool!  
Sports were cool. Games were fun. Sex was ecstasy.  
Books were for nerds. And nerds were outcasts.  
So until he reached his teenage years, the only books he touched were those from “school”.  
Which were only the classics of course: “The Joy of Being In the Community”, “The History of Our Greatest Tyrants”, and the like.  
It wasn’t till 13 that Mark felt something was missing.  
And it wasn’t till 14 that his emptiness was filled with the ornate key his father left behind.  
It had taken several months to force himself to open the chest left to him in his father’s will. He had been disappointed to see only a handful of silly books in it. Why hadn’t his father left him games or money instead, like regular parents did?  
But curiosity took the best of him and he opened the first page.

“Two households, both alike in dignity…”

  
Mark was captivated in seconds to understand the words, the emotions that he had never felt.  
A new world full of colour opened to him, but as he tried to explain to his friends they left him.  
When he said he wanted to be a writer, they laughed at him.  
A new world of colour for him, but he stood alone. And no one can bear being alone.  
So he locked the colour back in the chest and hid the key. He made new friends and said not a word of old English.  
But black and white wasn’t the same once you saw colour.

  
“Happiness” wasn’t the same when you saw true emotion from the silk smooth words of a genius.

  
-

 

  
The brown haired man’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water.  
Did someone understand?  
Did he hear correct-

  
“Yeah ya heard me alright. “To the last syllable of recorded time…”  
“And all our yesterdays have lighted fools…”  
“The way to dusty death” they ended together.  
“Wow you… you read?” Mark whispered quietly.  
“Yeah I read. I think everyone can.” The green haired man chuckled.  
“But you read Shakespeare. No one reads Shakespeare.”  
“Yeah and no one reads Dickens or Mark Twain. Nor Voltaire nor Dostoevsky. Not Eliot’s poems nor Shaw’s plays”  
“Who are – you’ve got to show me!”  
Mark’s eyes twinkled in wonder.  
Voices called from behind the counter, rushing the barista.

  
“Name’s Sean-“ “McLoughlin , hurry the hell up!” “meet me here tomorrow at 3, I’ll get some books for ya”  
Mark bid his farewells as he walked through the door, a slight skip in his step.  
And he thought for just a moment that the grass turned into the vibrant spring green and the sky a pale baby blue…

  
The world was coloured like a canvas, and words attached to true emotions was its paintbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! And constructive criticism or feedback of any kind would really be appreciated.  
> In case you didn't know, "Two households both alike in dignity" is the first line of Romeo and Juliet.


	2. "Haply I think of thee..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...and then my state,  
> Like to the lark at break of day arising  
> From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
> For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
> That then I scorn to change my state with kings."  
> -William Shakespeare, (Sonnet 29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most eventful chapter, but definitely necessary. There may be a flashback in every chapter in order for you to better understand the society that Mark and Sean live in. Hope ya don't mind ;u; Honestly I'm so happy with the positive feedback so far !  
> (Note the chapter title is also from Sonnet 29)  
> -Wind

It’s an almost comedic, the repetitions of “how do you do?” in the lecture hall. Like infinitely looped computer program without a break to end it…

“Mark! How’s it going?”

He turned to meet the eyes of the taller man, it was Bob.

“You seem distant today…” he continued

Naturally he was distant. The lecture had ended and not a word from the professor had gotten through his mind. There was some sort of nervous agitation that wouldn’t go away.

Only four more hours…

 

“Four more hours till what?”

“Oh, sorry Bob I didn’t mean to say it out loud”

“Meeting someone?”, a warm smile etched itself on Bob’s face.

It was normal to meet with ‘someone’ to go out, then take them home and do … well….what animals do with their primal nature.

And Mark did it, only because it was socially acceptable.

But he knew this time, it wasn’t ‘someone’ he was meeting but rather, it was Sean.

 “I’m meeting a…. friend”.

Was that what Sean was?

 

-

 

The bells rang when he stepped into the store.

Sunlight shone on the empty tables, cleansed almost to a sparkling extent.

Mark looked around, but no one appeared to be-

“I’M COMING!!”

A few seconds later was a crash, tumble and a thud. With the addition of a voice moaning “ow…” then the exclamation “Fookin’ hell!” with various  other curses.

Mark ran up to the small passageway upstairs. Sure enough, the fluorescent green-haired man had fallen on the stairs, books littered on the steps below.

“There was no need to rush…” Mark started as he helped pick up the books.

“I was excited!” the Irishman retorted.

They lay the thirteen worn books on the counter.

“Which one do ya want to start with? I have some more upstairs”.

The brown haired man looked upon the titles: “The Great Gatsby”, “Crime and Punishment”, “Great Expectations”, “The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn”…

His eyes landed on the dusty cover labeled “Various Sonnets from Shakespeare” in fancy cursive. It appeared to be hand bound.

“Oh that one… We’re missing a few, my grandparents were only able to salvage a few pieces of paper that weren’t burnt….”

 

-

 

_(8 years prior)_

He nearly dropped his phone when he was about to shut the alarm.

It would’ve be a regular Sunday for Mark, only that it was April 23. The day of the Great Burning.

“Mark, Mark come on let’s go!” his friends shouted outside.

He had forgotten.

The announcement played in the streets of his childhood.

“60 years ago our Lord the Great Vlad united us under one country and destroyed our separation. And like each year past it is time to honour our unity! Let us celebrate the Great Burning of 2100!”

Cheers went throughout the houses and the rampant destruction began.

Mark knew he had to go, and looked away from his brother’s disappointed look.

He had to, he couldn’t not be ‘social’.

But when his friends marched him to the library to start destroying the already worn books, the look upon the librarian’s face…

‘The horror! The horror!’

And Mark felt so sick he ran back home, up the stairs, and into his room.

He shook as he sat by the door, quaking in fear of being found not ‘social’.

What would his friends do when they realized he wasn’t like the rest?

 

-

 

“Mark! Hey you okay?”

“Oh, yeah I just… thought of something…. Sorry…”  
“Oh it’s fine, do ya want to read the sonnets first? Looks like you’re quite entranced.”

“Yeah I’d like that, thanks.”

And when Mark smiled he saw the blue eyed man responding with a smile which turned to a chuckle.

“Aren’t you adorable. No need to thank me, I’m just trying to share the wonders of the world with people who actually have a brain since the libraries...”

Were demolished. Around 4 years ago, Our Dictator found it no longer necessary to have libraries. Rather, they were replaced with more factories, “detrimental to our economy” was what he had said.

Many adults didn’t even know what “detrimental” meant.

“Are there others?”

“Hm?” Sean looked up, his blue eyes bore into the other’s brown ones.

“You know, like me, that read?”

“Oh! Not that I know of, at least not ‘round here. It’s a university area anyways, no one can ‘read’ in that hellhole.”

“Besides you that is.” Sean added quickly, correcting himself.

Mark nodded his head, somehow feeling a bit lighter.

 

After some more talking about Shakespeare’s beautiful works (“I really do like Romeo and Juliet! It’s charming!”, “She doth teach the torches to burn bright…”, “I’d say that Macbeth wasn’t actually the worst kind of villain, at least he had a conscience unlike the rats on the streets today…”) and some laughter, they bid farewell (“Don’t forget! My favorite Sonnet is 29, make sure to read that one!”).

Mark felt… elated and special.

_Besides you, that is._

He shook his head, but the words remained.

 

-

 

Locking the door and hoping that Ethan and Tyler wouldn’t be back until later, Mark climbed onto his bunk and opened the old book.

 

“When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes, I alone beweep my outcast state…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really thank you so much for the Kudos and comments. As always, I would love feedback to see what you think of it so far! This story has also been inspired by my lovely English teacher who would probably rip his computer to shreds out of horror of my writing online.....His favorite sonnet is 29 though...  
> Also, brownie points to anyone who knows where "The horror! The horror!" comes from without searching it up. It's not Shakespeare. Do any of you know the authors of the books mentioned?  
> Oh and April 23rd.... it's Shakespeare's birthday....  
> Detrimental actually means harmful, but since they all have limited vocabulary, no one knows that the dictator used the wrong word...  
> Ignoring all that. Sonnet 29 was initially picked because my teacher mentioned it and I do love it. It's a lovely Sonnet which basically says when I think of my sh**y life and I wish for a better one in all ways, I remember I have your love and that's all I need. I think the Mark of this story can definitely relate to that in the future...
> 
> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N THAT NO ONE READS  
> I can't promise regular uploads, but I'll try....


	3. "Can you say something about nothing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard and Helmholtz never quite fit in with the conditioned society. They saw too much, knew too much, and cared too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long!!  
> Thank you so much for your support, and fawnchara for indirectly reminding me to write...  
> School isn't fun :C  
> This chapter may not seem the most eventful but if you look carefully...   
> Maybe you'll something that doesn't quite fit...

Warm brown eyes opened to meet… darkness?

Mark blinked to find the book still on his face and jumped, hitting his head on the bunk above.

“OW!”

He exclaimed rubbing his head.

“Oh come on Mark….” came a moan from the bunk above  
“It’s 7am… on a Saturday….what the actual fuck….” Grumbled a voice from the other bed.

Ethan glared at him from the bunk above, while Tyler somehow went back to sleep.

“Sorry….” He whispered.

By the time Mark snuck out of the room with his dishevelled hair and his crumpled clothes, the room was filled with snores.

-

Mark loved the woods. The smell of Earth on the ground and nature that seemed to become part of him…

Saturdays were days that Mark spent walking down the non-existent trails to the clearing where there stood one large tree, the name of said tree had already slipped the minds of the modern man.

Though it did not appear quite friendly with the needles stuck to its branches, it was the only escape that Mark had from the absurdity that he had to handle each day.

It was here that the brown haired man felt safe to pull out the red book within his backpack along with the matching pen.

Mark didn’t just read, he wrote.

Pages and pages were littered with short stories, journal entries, and emotional poems.

_And at my utmost despair_

_With my broken mask I must always wear_

_I will remember once I had you_

_Once you were there._

_And of you I must follow_

_so no one will know_

_Hell rages within my soul…_

“No… not quite…” he frowned

As Mark tried to refine the words he heard some twigs snap.

He jolted upright and placed his hand over his mouth. Not a sound.

Otherwise…..

His other hand reached into the backpack, carefully stuffing the journal in.

Footsteps left the clearing slowly. To be sure, Mark peaked out from the needles only to see the retreating figure as it crept away, beyond his sight.

-

 _Oh god I’m gonna be late_ were the only words that ran through his head as he dashed through the streets.

Shouts and yells from annoyed pedestrians filled the sidewalk.

“Watch where you’re goin’ ya little- Oh Mark, hey…”

Brown eyes peered at the blue ones.

“Sean, I’m so sorry I’m late…”

“Don’t worry about it, come on in!”

Sean led him in with a smile on his face and his arm on Mark’s shoulders.

The honey sweet smile almost covered the darkened glare that had been etched on Sean’s face seconds ago.

Maybe hell didn’t rage within Mark’s soul…

-

“So your favorite so far?”

“I like Sonnet 29 too…Sonnet 18 seems really sweet though…”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate…”

Hands clasped as they tried to recite the words melodramatically. They let go as their giggles filled the room.

_Sean’s laughter sounds like an angel’s song…_

The café was empty again and the soft music blurred with the background. It had been over an hour of just discussing Sonnet 29.

Perhaps others would have been bored after 10 minutes but to Mark…

To Mark this was all he ever wanted.

And even if hours flew by, Mark doubted he would notice.

Sean could keep him there for days on end and to Mark it would be but an hour….

20 years and he had finally found….

The ringing cell phone broke Mark out of the trance.

Excusing himself, he picked up the phone.

“Hel-“

“MARK WHERE ARE YOU?”

“It’s almost 7 and-“

“Mark we’re going out for dinn-“

A jumble of voices came through the phone with the final

“If you don’t come over here I’m going to drag you back” from an annoyed Bob.

Embarrassed, Mark muttered a soft farewell as he ran through the door, the sonnets in one hand and his phone in another.

“Mark wait you forgot-“

But the brown haired man had already left.

Sean held onto the backpack with a dismissive glare, which gradually turned into a curious one.

A red book was peeking out.

“I don’t remember giving him this…”

-

X

_“Why won’t you stay!”_

_Anger, rage, it was as though storm clouds were surrounding him._

_It was a monstrous yell of fury._

_The eyes were blood red._

_“You can’t leave me, you can’t…”_

_Misery, so much sadness…_

_Loneliness…._

X

Brown eyes met the bunk bed above.

With a brief shard of the dream, Mark finally recognized the face.

It was Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary was about two characters from "Brave New World". Both outsiders, they once got along as they were one of the only people who saw the mess in society.  
> Besides the world controllers...   
> Currently, Sean and Mark's relationship is close to that of Bernard and Helmholtz.  
> Not for lon-  
> Uh.  
> Anyways, I hope I can write soon! I finally an interesting idea and I can't wait to put it in C:  
> Any constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated! Thank you again for your support!


	4. "Oh villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet cursed his name when she discovered who Romeo truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry... long chapter to make up for it?  
> I wonder if you will like this chapter though.... Not too much of a filler CCCCCC:  
> Chapter title is from Hamlet (I, v, 106)

“Where is it?, Where… Where did I leave it…”

He had already been called out twice for the muttering by Ethan, then Bob on this ‘fine’ Monday morning.

But Mark couldn’t believe he left his backpack anywhere.

Sunday had been too busy as trying to balance friends and giant essays was not easy.

In all honesty, he didn’t care about the backpack. He cared about the red book.

He couldn’t remember placing it in any of the classrooms on Sunday either.

Mark opened his mouth to yell-

Bob and Ethan covered his mouth with their hands.

But before Mark could send any confused glances he saw the red book held by its Christmas counterpart, Sean.

And to add to Mark’s confusion, the green haired man was talking to his English professor.

The three stood silent by the wall to overhear the conversation.

“…so Mr.Fischbach’s essays are as you say, abnormal?”

“Yes! They are the most peculiar, in fact I would say beyond my comprehension at times. And they did say if there were ever students that-“

“Enough. You do not need to repeat the rulebook. You do know what I must do if this is truly the case?”

“Naturally. He is a smartass that’s also different. Do with him what you will.”

“Fair enough. Hand me the essays, I will review them to see if your accusations have meaning”

“I knew I could count on you, my lord Jack Domhan”

As ‘Jack’ strode out of the room with ice cold eyes and domineering confidence with each step, the trio sprinted quietly away.

Or more accurately, Bob and Ethan dragged Mark away.

-

 

“Dude I didn’t think Professor Malum hated you that much!”

Ethan was the one that broke the silence which had been cast over them since they somehow entered Mark’s room.

“More importantly, Mark you’re in big trouble. Do you know what it means to be reported to THE Lord Domhan? He’s a World-“

-

World Controllers.

As one could clearly see in the name, a world controller was one that had control over certain part of the world.

Their numbers occasionally grew exponentially and decayed twice as fast.

They were the ones who hid books and ensured stability.

Jack Domhan, with his famous motto “Stability is key!”, was one of the few controllers that originated from Ireland. Unlike other controllers, Jack was said to be so talented that the Grand Master gave him the task of monitoring different areas as well, with less experienced World Controllers.

The respect was likely earned from the sum of imprisonings and executions that Jack supervised.

It was enough to have a large nation, over a million.

-

“Mark, Mark! Focus, we’ve got to do something about this.”

Bob snapped him back to reality.

“I just can’t belie-“

“Neither can I, that professor would-“

Mark sighed, annoyed.

“No I’m not surprised with that, I’m surprised with Sean…He was-“

He was all kinds of wonderful. Beauty, intelligence, humour…

He was everything. He was a friend, so why….

“Sean?” Bob gave him an inquisitive look

“Yes Sean! The guy I’ve been meeting with all the time”

Ethan gave him a look of confusion.

“Are you sure Mark? I don’t think Lord Domhan would be the kind of guy you’d hang around”

“I know it’s him!” Mark roared, the other two backed away slowly.

“I know it’s him” he repeated, softer than the first, “It’s the eyes, a bright blue, the bright green hair, the confidence… the voice….”

“Mark, honestly I don’t kno-“ Bob gave Ethan a look, and cut him off.

“Mark, I’m so, so sorry”

The blue boy joined in the group hug as Mark shook, trying to stop the tears of betrayal in their embrace.

-

“Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!” he yelled to his empty room.

Before looking down onto his bed in shame.

Mark knew he had spent too much time locking himself in his dorm reading whatever books he had left. But reciting Romeo and Juliet to the walls….that was the next level of insanity.

He hadn’t gone out for almost a week, besides going to classes. His friends, Tyler, Ethan, Bob and Wade came to his dorm to bring dinner and snacks. But it was quiet, because Mark couldn’t bring himself to joke around or have fun.

He avoided his English professor religiously in the hallways and nearly locked his phone in his closet.

But he couldn’t.

The phone blew up with messages from Sean. It started off with 10 on the first day, then to 60 on the third day that he missed their regular meeting.

The messages usually involved: “Mark, I missed you today”, “…trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries”, “Did I do something to upset you?” , “Sorry for being so clingy”, “Mark please”, “At least tell me what I did” ….

By today there were 100, and Mark couldn’t help reading them even though Bob told him not to. Each one of his friends had tried to snatch the phone from Mark’s hand but Mark wouldn’t let go.

He really did want to believe that it was all a misunderstanding, but then he would recall the cold eyes.

It was as if the Sean that he knew never existed.

-

The messages stopped on the eighth day.

-

At the point of 10 days, Ethan kicked him out of the room. “Get some food for breakfast yourself! I know it’s dangerous to go out but you’re gonna die from lack of fresh air instead of in Lord Domhan’s arms at this rate!” the blue boy had exclaimed.

So Mark took his first step into the sunlight.

 

He had to admit outside air did feel good after locking himself indoors for the past few days.

But he felt terrified with each step that he’d be grabbed by the ‘guards’ and hauled away to the unknown. The paranoia kept biting at him and he felt his heart beat so loudly.

Taking a deep breath in and out, he tried to tell himself to relax.

After all, there was no way Sean would be this close to the university right?

“Mark.”

The voice with the slight accent… there was no mistaking it, the universe had decided to give Mark a big “Fuck you”.

Glancing at the beautiful blue eyes once with his brown terrified ones, Mark turned to run.

“Mark, you’re not leaving me.”

The authority and the anger in his tone sent shivers up the brown haired man’s spine.

And then Mark realized he was physically unable to move.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see the feedback for this chapter... did anyone guess Sean's real occupation?  
> My friend actually read this when we were on our way to badminton, only half of this chapter was done. She was surprised lol too bad she's not in this fandom though... Still so supportive ;u;  
> Again I really do appreciate the support and feedback!!!  
> lol domhan means world in Gaelic according to google translate... You know like "Mustapha Mond" in Brave New World? Mond means world?  
> Anyways Hope you leave some feedback, again I wonder if you saw it coming :/  
> Remember everyone! "Stability is key!"


	5. “A damned saint, an honorable villain!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell  
> When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend  
> In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?"  
> -(Romeo and Juliet, Willaim Shakespeare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!!  
> The last time I wrote was 5 months ago?? I won't lie, I was tempted to give up on this story. I no longer have my amazing Grade 12 English teacher who's explanations helped understand any book or writing and I lack the inspiration that I had before when I was much deeper in the fandom.  
> But it feels wrong to give up because I know someone out there reads this. And I can only remember the irritation that I felt when I found a story never completed.  
> This chapter's a bit of a mess with tenses, but I hope you'll forgive me for nearly abandoning this.  
> Enjoy!

“Mark, come with me.”

Mark found his body moving by himself.

He looked into Sean’s glowing blue eyes with fear, but Sean didn’t say a word as he grabbed Mark’s hand and lead him to the coffee shop.

Sean closed the door softly behind them when they reached the shop, locking it shut.

“W- why don’t you have a seat?”

This time by his own will, Mark sat down at their usual table.

He heard Sean’s sigh of relief.

“I think we need to tal-“

“What the fuck was that?” The brown haired man tried to keep his voice as level as possible, to not much of a success.

“What do you mea-“

“I couldn’t move, at all!”

“Move? I… I don’t think I was doing anything though…”

 

“Is it because you’re a world controller, which , mind you, you never said anything about, you can control every action that I do? Because that’s not fair at all. There’s not even a chance for me to get away from being captured into those abnormal camps, is there?”

“World con…. How did you… Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

  
“Obviously, since you so conveniently never told me. And because you saw my English teacher that day and you’re probably here to get rid of me now right?”

“No… I just wanted to see you again, I … I really missed you. Mark I, I wouldn’t do that I swear, I care about you far more than that you know.”  
“Yeah? Then why didn’t you tell me? That you were a world controller. Why did I have to find out myself, like a betrayed fool?”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you. Because you’d hate me, like you do now. I just- Please, please don’t leave me… Please…”

-

“You’re different Sean.”

His entire life, that’s what he’s heard from every servant at his large empty home, every tutor that came over to teach him, even his parents.

How Sean had wanted to know what ‘different’ meant seemed almost humorous now.

He wished he never knew.

He wished he didn’t know that all the children outside were clones in the brain.

That each person was wired to do a certain job.

He wasn’t different, he was just given better birth conditions in the laboratories.

And the worst part of it all was that knowing meant that he had to be one of the rulers.

The world controller.

 “You’re different Sean, so you can’t ever have real friends okay? Because they’re all fools. They’re beneath you. The world is yours, and the people within it are your slaves.”

But he didn’t want it. It’s lonely at the top and pathetic when his people didn’t even have free will.

He didn’t want slaves, he wanted an equal.

-

“-ean, Sean , hey, I’m still here…”

Sean looks up to see the Mark’s furrowed brow.

“I-“

Mark opens his mouth as if to cut him off.

“No, Mark please let me speak.”

He obliges.

“You’re right. I should’ve told you. But being a world controller, it just scares people away. It scares even myself because sometimes I’m not in control.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to explain it but sometimes I can’t stop myself from moving, from saying things that aren’t what I mean, from doing things that are unreasonable. I can’t stop myself from reaching for you.”

“So you care about me?”

“Oh… Mark of course I do, you’re the only friend I’ve made in … well …. My entire life.”

“Well um… you’re one of my closest friends so… If you wanted to know, I’ll forgive you for not telling me. I mean, I’ve never told my friends that I like to read true classics because I didn’t trust them enough, so who am I to blame you?”

Sean’s blue eyes lighten up and he gives a small smile.

“And I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“Not answering your texts… I really missed you to be honest.”

Sean gets up to give him a warm embrace.

“It’s alright, I really missed you too”

\-  

Hours pass from morning to evening. 10 days was a long time between the both of them and _Waiting for Godot_ was truly a hilarious read, even though it’s chilling resemblance to reality was slightly discomforting. Mark shoots a text to Ethan to tell him he’s not dead or captured quite yet around lunch and every hour or so.

 _“Dude I told you you’d be fine going out. Lord Domhan has better things to do anyways”_ was Ethan’s latest message.

Mark looks across the table. Picturing the energetic green head as a chilling world controller seemed nearly impossible, even though he knew it was true.

“So like how does this world controller thing work?”

Sean shoots him a disbelieving look.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes, I’m actually curious. You literally controlled me, I swear I couldn’t move.”

He emits a distressed sigh, running his hand through his green hair.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t lying when I said sometimes I don’t think I’m in control at all. Each world controller has his or her own ‘power’. But sometimes if they have too much, if the lab injected too much, they go insane. Their power becomes its own entity.”

“And you think that someone else lives inside you…?”

Sean’s head suddenly started moving and turning as if possessed.

“Sean, are you okay? “

Mark ran to his side and placed his hand on Sean’s cheek as the contortions stopped.

The eyes had turned pitch black and Mark dropped his hand in fear.

“Think implies that it might not be true, but I can assure you, Mark Edward Fischbach, my existence is very real. The name’s Anti Domhan. Not that it’ll matter for you much longer. Why don’t you…. _Take a nap_ ”

‘Anti’ laughs, hollow and demonic as Mark’s eyes close against his own will.

 -

When Mark opened his eyes he knew there was something dreadfully wrong.

Dim yellow lights contrasted the dark room, but little was visible. It was a concrete wall from what Mark could feel with his hands which were conveniently chained to the said wall. The ground appeared to be made of the same material. Mark noted in his optimistic mind that there were no blood markings, so maybe he wouldn’t be tortured? _Then again maybe he cleaned it all up._

Mark sighed. What had even happened to Sean…

The Sean with pretty blue eyes who could see into your soul and a laughter that belonged to the angels of heaven….

Footsteps approached.

“Awake from your beauty sleep, Mark? It’s a shame that Sean loves this face so much, he’d hate for me to touch it, to bruise it…” Anti’s hand caressed Mark’s face lightly. The black hollow eyes were right in front of him. “Then again _, tear- falling pity dwells not in this eye_ ” A stinging slap could be heard and definitely felt. Mark winced, it stung.

“Why?”

It was the one word that Mark could form, he was still drifting from the sleep spell.

“Because you’re ours! And if we let go you’ll run away. And Sean wouldn’t like that. You’re not allowed to leave, so we’ll just keep you here, forever…”

Anti was touching his face again, sending shivers down Mark’s spine and a look of slight fear.

“Oh don’t give me that face, I’m sure you want to stay too. Since you are in love with Sean right? You better not say no, otherwise he’ll be so, so sad… how he loves you, or more of, how obsessed with you he is….”

Anti laughs again, mirthlessly and it bounces off the walls.

It’s the last thing Mark hears as the drowsiness hits him again his wistful dreams of Sean hugging him and telling him he loved him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> Yes I did update only to input another cliffhanger cause I ... well...  
> Where am I going with this? I had a plan but I won't lie, Anti's appearance was never fully planned out. I wonder if any of you were expecting that...
> 
> The quote near the end "tear- falling pity dwells not in this eye" is from Richard III (Shakespeare)  
> I had to re read the story once because I genuinely forgot which details I haven't added from the original point outline I had.  
> Is this going to end soon?  
> Possibly. I don't know how many more chapters will come out, I can't even say when since school starts in a few days....  
> But I'll try my best. The other story I have posted I also promise to work on soon.  
> Again, I am sorry for the long break, and I do hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
